Last Chance
by Trisana-Star
Summary: Balamb garden is attacked and Squall has one last chance to tell Rinoa that he loves her. Will he make it in time to say how he feels? Or will his world come crashing down? Please R


It was 6 am when Squall heard the first signs of battle. A huge crash came from down the hall. He got up and raced for the door and opened it. When he looked outside he saw mayhem. Everywhere Galbadian soldiers ran around attacking whoever they saw. Squall quickly engaged the first soldier who came near. He slashed at the man's side but he dodged it and parried. Squall wasn't expectiong any competition from this guy. He had always been able to kill the soldiers quickly. Was he getting rusty or had they all been trained? Squall hardly had time to think because the soldier slashed at him. Squall caught the blade and forced it away then slashed the man's throat, killing him instantly. Squall continued fighting the soldiers who challenged him then he saw Seifer. What was he doing here Squall thought. Seifer caught Squall looking at him and smirked. This had been what he was hoping for. Seifer ran at Squall and slashed at him. Squall dodged and parried the attack. They kept dodging and parreying and kept in step with each other. Clearly Seifer had improved since the last time they had fought. Squall looked around. He wondered where the others were. He quickly spotted Selphie hitting a soldier in the head and then attacking another. Irvine wasn't far behind. He kept searching until he found Quistis. She was fighting some soldiers as well and Zell was just down the hall. Rinoa wasn't at garden that day thank hyne for that. She had visited her dad for the weekend. Her and her father had started getting along just recently and she enjoyed visiting. Squall dodged and parried yet another attack by Seifer. "What the hell are you doing here Seifer!?" Squall said as they fought. "I'm here to kill all the SeeD's I can find Puberty-Boy" Seifer replied coldly. "Well that's too damn bad Seifer because you'll never win this battle." Squall said. "Is that so? We'll see about that." with that Seifer thrust his Hyperion at Squall and struck him in the side. Squall stepped back,clearly shockded. Seifer had actually got a hit out of him. He had definately improved since the last time they had fought....definately. Squall was enraged that a jerk like Seifer had hit him so he thrust at Seifer and stabbed him in the thigh. Seifer screamed out with pain and rage and then he used a magic spell on Squall. He was still a dirty fighter Squall thought as the spell hit him. Squall knew all of Seifers moves and knew what he was about to do so he was able to quickly dodge the attack,but Seifer knew Squall would do that and he had a trick up his sleeve. Suddenly before Squall knew it he had been stabbed in the abdomen. He was extremely surprised by this new attack and his last thought before he fell to the ground unconcious was ' I can't die here....I have to tell Rin how I feel about her....' after that he was out like a light.  
  
~******~ Rinoa knew something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had a very bad feeling that something terrible had happened. She quickly ran from her small garden in her back yard to the living room. She flipped on TV and switched it to the News. "Balamb Town and Balamb garden are under attack!!! Early this morning a large force of Galbadian soldiers attacked the town of Balamb and the famous garden with it.The attack continues as we speak!!! You can see the action just behind me right over there. The soldiers are pouring in. No Balamb residents or members of the Garden are said to have come out as of yet. We will keep you posted on this strange attack,Reorting live from Balamb this is Calina Jonstone on GNU the station of Galbadian New Updates. Back to you Shilana". Rinoa's mouth fell open. She had been right. Something terrible had happened. She had to see if everyone was alright. With that she ran out the door and rented a car before her dad could stop her.  
  
AN: This is the first chapter of my first story. Hoped you enjoyed. R&R please. 


End file.
